Not All Good Things End
by BeastyBear
Summary: Don't blame me, I didn't plan for this to happen. You should blame yourself for being so darn irresistible. DM/HG
1. Dimwit

"B-but Hermione! C'mon 'Mione. You know I didn't mean to!" Ron exclaimed while grabbing the angry girl's upper arm. Hermione twitched her arm forward, causing the desperate man to lose grip.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, you shoddy nitwit! Next time you decide to snog another woman, don't be so daft to kiss her in front of me!" Hermione retorted.

It was currently 2:00 AM on December 26th. Hermione had just hosted her Christmas party.

"_She _came onto_ me_!" he said.

"No! Don't you make excuses, I saw the whole thing." The 21 year old girl pointed an accusing finger to Ron, who was now backing up. This was one of the few times Hermione had ever gotten mad, since she always kept her cool.

Well, _most of the time._

During the entire argument, Hermione had been packing (more like stuffing) Ron's belongings into a luggage bag.

"Here, leave and take your malodorous things with you!" She pushed the bewildered boy out the door of her apartment, which she had shared with him for the past 7 months.

Hermione backed up against the apartment wall and slid down to the carpet floor. She did her best to choke back her tears, but it didn't help. She broke out in tears seconds later. Processing the whole thing in her mind made her cry even harder. She tried to wipe the tears, but new ones came out in exchange of the old.

She had just lost someone so special; her dimwitted boyfriend who decided to kiss Lavender Brown in her living room.

Lavender was a very good friend of hers, maybe even her best friend. They grew close after Lavender had decided to end her relationship with "Won-Won." Apparently, she still had a thing for him.

Hermione felt betrayed, lost, and lonely. At the moment, she only wanted one thing…

_Revenge._


	2. A Drunk and a Savior

**A/N: Hi guys. This chapter's a little bit longer than the first one, but it's still a bit short. Bare with me, alright? :D . Oh, and Hermione's age is 21. You can pretty much estimate everybody else's age from there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter or any of the characters used (except a few random extras that may be used) in this story. All is owned by Mrs. Rowling.**

**Anywee, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Instead of sleeping, Hermione decided to take a walk outside. There was no particular destination; she was just walking aimlessly, thinking about <em>him.<em>

Those moments where they sat on her sofa, staying up all night to watch television but never seemed to pay any attention to it. Shooting glances at each other caused a make-out session.

_What a git_, Hermione continued to repeat in her mind.

Snapping out of her thoughts, she realized the strolled aimlessly into a dead-end alley. Turning around to leave the seemingly dire atmosphere, she felt a beefy hand grab her forearm. Her instincts getting the better of her, she spun around to inspect her predator. It was a tall man wearing a grey tank top and navy blue boxers. She noticed the smell of alcohol each time he exhaled.

"Don't leave now, baby. The fun hasn't even started." The man said in a low voice, causing the terrified girl to shiver. Using her free hand, she reached down to feel her brown boots, feeling nothing but its soft material.

_Oh no,_ she thought, _I forgot my wand._

She yanked her trapped arm forward, a pathetic attempt to get away. The man merely chuckled at her antics, obviously amused. He took his other hand and grabbed her free arm, trapping her completely.

"Let me go, you inconsiderate smeg-head!" Hermione countered with a brave front. She possessed this habit to always show no fear, even though she was a cowering little girl on the inside.

At this, she heard another chuckle; only this time, it was a deeper voice. "I quite agree with the lass, you should piss off." The unknown savior said to the man who had Hermione trapped.

"And what if I don't?" The drunk retorted. Hermione felt two strong hands grab at her waist and pull her back. Due to the surprise, the man lost his grip on her.

"Crucio!" Her savior shouted while pointing a wand at the man. Soon, the once strong and beefy git was on the floor writhing and twitching in pain. "Obliviate," she heard from his mouth. Hermione let out a sigh of relief, noticing that she was holding her breath.

"You know, Granger. It's not exactly the best plan to leave your wand at home." Hermione slowly turned around to meet her lifesaver's eyes. They were a mesmerizing grey with the lightest shade of Periwinkle blue.

"Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?" Hermione let her jaw drop a bit, but composed herself.

Another chuckle came from his mouth, and then a smirk spread across his face.

"Well, isn't _someone_ glad to see me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Draco. c; .<strong>

**I was gonna delete this story since nobody reviewed, but then I checked my email and saw that a few people added this to their alerts/favorites. I don't like to let anybody down, so I'm like, "Meeh, what the hey. I'll write it for them. :D ."**

**I'm not asking for reviews since I don't like to force anybody. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Just Ask

**A/N: Another update, and this chapter is a _little_ longer than the previous. ENJUY .**

**Disclaimer: If I actually did own anything, the whole story of Harry Potter would be messed up.**

After taking care of the drunken man who was now clueless of everything, Draco asked Hermione if she wanted to come over at his place for a little, just to catch up on things. After all, they haven't seen each other since they left Hogwarts. She hesitantly accepted his offer.

"No need to be so scared, Granger. I won't _bite._" He said, half seriously. She only scoffed at that, not knowing what else to say.

They walked back to his place, and then a thought hit her.

"Um, Malfoy… Why don't we just apparate instead of walking?" she asked.

Draco just shrugged and said, "So people can see how good we look together, perhaps?" Hermione blushed at his retort. _When had Draco Malfoy ever been kind to her? He's even flirting!_

She remembered how Ron always used to tell her that they looked good together. This caused some memories to flash back and before she knew it, her eyes were were producing a wet substance. Composing herself before the blonde beside her could see, she choked the tears back and kept walking.

* * *

><p>"Come on in, mi'lady." He said jokingly. She twitched her lip up a bit before walking in through the door. Her jaw dropped when she saw the inside of his house. It was huge! She observed her surroundings and wasn't surprised to find that most things were in the color of green and silver.<p>

She felt a hand take hers and found that she was being pulled onto the couch. She sat herself on the sea foam green piece of furniture while the space next to her was soon carrying the weight of Draco Malfoy.

"So what's wrong?" He asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She said, trying to hide all her problems from the person she never thought would care.

"I'm not so dense, Granger. I know something's bothering you." He replied smugly. _Of course, _Hermione thought, _out of all people who can read me, it has to be Malfoy._

"It's nothing you would care about; and how did you, out of all people, notice that something was wrong?"

"Well, first of all, the know-it-all I know wouldn't walk into a dark alley full of creeps and rapists," he said, "and stop holding in your tears, it's pointless." He continued, "So, tell me what's got your panties in a twist."

"Ronald and I broke up," she started, "he snogged Lavender Brown right in front of me, on my own couch."

At this, Draco chuckled softly. "You actually dated that git? I'd say for someone as smart as you, that was _stupid _move."

Instead of getting angry and blowing a fuse, Hermione lightly smiled, "I actually quite agree."

Draco scooted closer to Hermione, a smirk spread across his face.

"What?"

"I know what you're planning to do." He replied nonchalantly. A puzzled look was Hermione's reply.

"You're angry at Weasel, are you not? You want to get revenge on him, to break his heart just like he did yours. You want to ruin his life; and you know what, Hermione?" He paused, "All you had to do was ask." Then that was it. He leaned forward and planted his lip upon hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco's so bold and straight-up. o-o .<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed .**


	4. Smeg Head

**A/N: Hey guys! Some of you may have missed the chapter before this one because I put it up the same day I updated Chapter 2, so you can read that one now. **

**ONE MORE THING. I changed my name from Sonotora to BeastyBear, so if you search me up or something, search BeastyBear. :D .**

**Now then, onto the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"What was <em>that?" <em>Hermione practically shouted, although she did enjoy the contact.

"Sealing a deal with a kiss, ever heard of that?" Draco replied nonchalantly while putting his hands behind his head.

"What deal?" she retorted.

"You get to be my girlfriend so Weasel boy gets jealous. I've despised him since first year, it's only right I get my revenge."

Hermione's eyes widened, along with her mouth. Who was he to say that she was now officially his girlfriend? She tried to reply, but her mouth stayed the way it was.

"Are you trying to dry your mouth as an excuse for me to make them wet again?" he said.

"How dare you! Who do you think you a—"

She was cut off when Draco jerked forward and embraced her. Laying his head on the crook of her neck, he started to sniff the confused girl.

"Mm… you smell so much like strawberries."

"M-Malfoy, get off me." Hermione was able to say. She secretly relished the hug and didn't want to let go.

"No, I don't wanna…" Draco stretched out his words, "Let's stay like this for a while."

Awkward enough as it was, they did; Hermione eventually hugging him back.

* * *

><p>The next day, she woke up to an unfamiliar place. She lifted her hands to rub the rheum out of her eyes, noticing a sleeping man on her. His head was placed gently on her stomach while the rest of his body was to her side, his arms grabbing onto her legs like they were gold.<p>

In other words, this position was, indeed, very _comfortable._

Noticing the difference of her breathing pattern, Draco awoke and smirked.

"Good morning, _honey._" He looked at her and noticed her blank expression turn into an irritated one.

"You act like we're married, _sweetie."_ She retorted, feeling proud of her clever comeback.

"Patience, _dear." _He replied with the same smug look. Hermione scoffed and got off the couch. "What am I doing here, anyway?" she asked.

"You couldn't get enough of me and fell asleep in my arms." He winked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes, only believing the latter.

"I'm gonna go back home." Hermione said after opening the door.

"No way am I letting my _girlfriend_ walk home by herself after what happened with that drunky goof." He stood up and walked towards her before locking the door and proceeding to walk her home.

"We really should have apparated, Malfoy." She told him. From the corner of her eye, she saw him shake his head and then smirk.

"I'd like it if you took my hand." Malfoy said while holding out his hand, even though her apartment was clearly visible from where they were. Still, she took it just so he wouldn't complain. When they were steps away from her apartment room, they saw a person standing outside

"Ronald? What are you doing lurking around my apartment building?" Hermione put up a brave front, albeit it was obvious to Malfoy that she was hurting inside. Ron looked at her, then at Malfoy. His eyes then widened after realizing that _Draco Malfoy _was holding his ex's hand.

"Well, what are you doing holding Malfoy's hand?" Ron replied quite angrily. His eyes were clearly filled with jealousy and frustration, the latter shown in the stress lines on his forehead.

"Sorry, Weasley, she decided to go for someone that's actually going to give her a good future." Draco spat at him. He let her hand go and he put his arms around her waist. All Hermione could do was stay still until she came back to reality.

She didn't know whether to play along with Malfoy's antics or jump back into Ron's arms and fix everything. _No, _Hermione thought, _he hurt me. He deserves this._

"That's right, you bloody git. I'm sure _Draco_ won't kiss Lavender Brown on my own sofa." Hermione closed her eyes and looked up with a '_hmph!'_

"Now, now, Weaselby, don't you worry. I'll take good care of her while you go make out with your little play toy. Piss off now, will you?" said Draco, harshly.

Ron scoffed before walking away, defeated. When both Hermione and Draco were sure he wasn't around anymore, they broke out into laughter. Stifled by her excessive laughing, Hermione's breathing became uneven. She unlocked the door and entered her apartment, closing the door behind her. The loud thud that was caused by the door never came, making her turn around to see why. "Draco, what are you still doing here?"

"I can't stay with my own girlfriend?" he faked a pout.

"We already got Ron jealous, why do I still need to be your girlfriend?" Hermione replied. She was quite flattered by the fact Draco still paid attention to her after he completed his goal.

"What happened right now isn't going to stop that smeg head to keep trying. You Gryffindors are brave and won't _bloody_ quit until they get what they want." said Draco, causing Hermione to mumble an 'okay.'

"Now then," Draco said while opening his arms wide, "Wanna have some fun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Just in case you're thinking perverted thoughts, they are NOT going to have any, um, you know.. yeah. I don't roll that way. :p .<strong>

**Like always, you don't have to review. Just enjoy the story!**


	5. Thank You, Molly

**A/N: Whoo! What a long break, hehe. Sorry for the long wait, guys. Two words: WRITER'S BLOCK. My goodness, you have no idea how my head hurts from all that wall-banging. This chapter's short, by the way. I don't like this chapter, it was just a filler. Next chapter will be updated soon, because I have the entire (almost) thing planned out. Good luck to me! c: . Enjoy the story, mate!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing 'cept the plot, home skillet. [my fail attempt to talk all urban-like.]**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, Malfoy. Go home." Hermione said.<p>

"I'd rather not, actually." He retorted while poking at the television remote out of confusion. Instead of replying, Hermione just looked at the man before her. He was slightly taller than he was when she last saw him, maybe an inch or two. His hair also changed, considering there were a few brown strands here and there. The biggest change wasn't what was on the outside, though; it was deep within his soul. Hermione noticed how he no longer made snide remarks or insulted her for being a muggleborn. No, this man wasn't the pathetic boy who bullied her in their younger years. He was different.

"Do whatever floats your boat, but I'll have you know—"before the brunette could finish her sentence, a rhythmic tapping from the window was heard. Malfoy was already pointing his wand at the sound when Hermione picked her wand from the brown coffee table. The pair took slow, but certain, steps toward the kitchen window. What they found was a reddish/brown owl with a parchment tied to its right foot. Hermione hurriedly opened the window and untied the piece of parchment from the owl.

"Gave us quite a scare there, mate." Malfoy said while stroking the owl with two fingers. He walked behind Hermione who was now seated on the kitchen table reading the letter.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How are you, darling? Hope things are going well. I was going to ask Ronald to tell you this, but I wanted to tell you myself. We're hosting a family reunion tomorrow_ _and of course, you're part of the family now. Feel free to attend, dear!_

_Molly_

Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley's kindness. She wanted to attend the reunion, but it would be awkward with Ron there.

"I wonder what I should wear…" Draco said aloud, startling Hermione out of her thoughts. She turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"You mean… you mean you're going to go?" She asked.

"_We're_ going to attend, love." He winked playfully.

"Goodness, what's gotten into you?" She muttered as she slapped her palm against her forehead.

"I honestly can't be arsed to go if I didn't need to, but considering it's a Weasley party, I'm sure Weasel will turn up there. Perfect chance for revenge, no?"

"I suppose…" Hermione replied before getting out her own piece of parchment and writing her reply:

_It'd be an honor._

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, no need to review. Just enjoy the story and move on. :D .<strong>


	6. Babe

**A/N: Okay, so maybe I lied. Procrastination, my friends- it ruins you. But no need to fret, chapter six is now here! Pretty long chapter if I do say so myself. Enjoy, hunnieeees~ .**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the proud owner of Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>The next morning was hectic. Draco apparated into Hermione's flat right after she woke up. The look on his face when he saw her in her polka dotted pajamas with a toothbrush hanging loosely inside her mouth was one of amusement. She held the same look after she smacked him upside the head.<p>

"What in the world are you doing here this early in the morning?" She yelled at the poor boy, who was still rubbing his head.

"You're getting old, Granger. Have you forgotten we have a reunion to attend?" He replied smoothly.

"I think _you're_ the one getting old, Malfoy, considering it's only 6 in the morning and the reunion won't start until later!" Hermione scolded Draco. Instead of paying attention, Malfoy just casually sat down on the couch (which he was quite familiar with now) and played with the pillow case zipper.

"Uh-huh, great, love. Although what you're saying is indeed _very_ important, it would be great if you could go get dolled up by now. I can't take you seriously in pajamas." He said nonchalantly, which earned him another smack.

Hermione walked away, muttering about stupid Slytherins and such.

* * *

><p>When Hermione was finished dressing up, Draco was still on the couch playing with his green tie. He looked up to see Hermione in a grey skirt and a blue button-up shirt. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun, and she didn't bother to put any makeup on. Draco let out a low whistle.<p>

… and then the third smack of the day came.

* * *

><p>When the pair finally made it to The Burrow, they were automatically greeted by Molly Weasley.<p>

"Hermione, dear! Glad to see that you made it. Enjoy yourself, will you?" Molly exclaimed. She looked to Hermione's right, eyes widening a mile a minute when she saw who was next to Hermione.

"And may I ask what you are doing at my house, Mr. Malfoy?" Mrs. Weasley said as politely as she could, although nobody could miss the venom dripping from her sentence.

"With all due respect, Mrs. Weasley, I don't mean to intrude your party. Before you make any accusations, I'm only accompanying Mrs. Granger here. If you must, you may even refer to me as her _date._" Draco's lips twitched up in amusement when Hermione stiffened up.

"Date? _Date?_ Hermione, are you two-timing on my Ronald?" Molly turned to the girl who was glaring daggers at the boy who was pretending to be oblivious. Hermione explained to Mrs. Weasley of her recent break-up with Ron.

"That boy—needs to learn to commit, he does! Don't you worry, dear, I'll give him an earful tonight." Molly said before she walked away to enter the tall house.

"Bloody pathetic, don't you agree? He has his own mum teaming up against him." Draco whispered into her ear.

The reunion went well with everybody cracking jokes and sharing laughs with each other. Hermione and Draco stayed next to each other, while the former tried her best to avoid a certain ex-boyfriend. She managed to avoid him for a while, until of course…

"'Mione, can we talk, please?" Ron said after he, out of nowhere, grabbed her forearm and led her away from the rest of the group.

"Enlighten me." She replied with a grimace, crossing her arms across her stomach area.

"I didn't mean to snog Lavender that night, honestly! I was being stupid, something came over me—I was under a love potion, most likely! Yeah, yeah, Lavender must have slipped some Amortentia, or something, into my pumpkin juice." Ron rambled.

"Honestly, Ron. Do you think I'm actually going to believe that?" She replied.

"I just want you back! You're the best thing that's ever happened to me." He said.

"You should have thought of that before you ate Lavender's face off." Hermione retorted. Ron's face started becoming red, a red that could compete with his red hair. A scowl formed on his face as he took hold of both of Hermione's arms and went forward to kiss her.

"Ronald! Let go of me! You disgusting pig!" she shouted as she backed away from him.

"You're _mine,_ Hermione Granger. You always were." He growled before he wrapped his right hand around her neck tightly.

"I believe that's my line, Weasel." A voice said from behind them. Ron let go of Hermione's neck.

"What do you want, _Malfoy?_" Ron's scowl deepened while Draco just smirked.

"You not choking my girlfriend to death, perhaps?" he replied.

"She's not your girlfriend!" Ron stepped forward and reached out to grab Draco's collar, but missed when Hermione pulled him back.

"Actually, _Ron_, he is my boyfriend," Hermione turned to Draco, "Come on… _babe._ We're leaving." Hermione said to emphasize the point. Malfoy's smirk was wider as he offered his hand to the girl. Before Ron could say anything, the two had apparated.

* * *

><p>"Malfoy, go home already!" Hermione shouted at the man who was lying down on his stomach on the floor reading a magazine.<p>

"We should really move in with each other." He said before turning the page.

"What are you on about?" She replied as she sat on her couch and turned on the television via the remote.

"You know, since we're going steady now and all, we should live in the same house." He said, still reading the magazine. "Plus, this mazagon has pretty good furnitures and things."

"_Magazine_, Draco." Hermione said, earning a shrug from the man. "Wait—steady?"

"Yup."

"You get weirder and weirder every single day." She told him.

"See what you do to me, Granger?" He looked up at her and winked.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed. Good night, Malfoy." She muttered as she turned the television off and stood up to go to her bedroom .

Draco turned the page once again. "Sweet dreams," he smirked at her, "babe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mwahaha, you just got to LOVE oocness! hehehe. As always, no need to review. I hope you enjoyed it. [= .**


	7. Roomie

**A/N: I feel so bad for neglecting you guys. You see, I've been going through some MAAAAJOOR writer's block. I was starting to lose hope considering I just realized that this story was from the top of my head and that it had no plot. So I got out my writing notebook and started mapping out some ideas. This story now has a plot (in some way) and I will be continuing it. Remember guys, no matter how much I forget about this story, I will 99.999999% never discontinue it. Ignore that little 0.000001% for now and be happy that I made a new chapter. Enjoy, darlings. :) .**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>So it turned out that Malfoy was quite serious with his suggestion, and poor Hermione wasn't sure if that made her happy or sad. The next morning, she woke up to a loud crash. Jolting upwards, she instinctively grabbed her wand and bolted out her bedroom door to find a certain blond ferret holding his finger, which was bleeding. Looking a bit downward, she found the source of his little boo-boo: a broken flower vase.<p>

"Stupid muggles and their stupid vases," he said.

Hermione sighed, pointed her wand at the vase and muttered a repairing spell. She looked back at Malfoy and saw that he was still holding his finger with a small pout on his face. Once more, Hermione sighed and healed his poor finger.

"Now you have to kiss it and make it better," he told her matter-of-factly. Rolling her eyes, Hermione lifted his finger up and put a light kiss on the tip of it.

"Bloody wimp," she had told him, although she was unable to hide the tiny smile playing at her lips. Malfoy was getting to her, and she knew it too. She was just wondering as to why she was doing nothing to stop it.

"I think my lips hurt a bit, also." He winked before Hermione smacked his arm. He lifted up his hands, a sign of surrender.

"So you're honestly going to move in here?" She asked him after noticing the piles of Malfoy belongings on her apartment floor.

"Of course, you may now call this place the Malfoy Apartment," he said whilst extending out his arms widely to prove his point.

"Uh-uh, I don't think so. This is still Granger's." She pointed to herself.

"For now, that is, darling," he smirked.

Hermione went to the kitchen to make breakfast, and after they ate, they were off to work on moving Malfoy in. Hermione had decided that he can sleep on the floor, which Malfoy willingly agreed to do. His only other choice was the bathtub, and he was afraid that Hermione would turn the shower on while he was in there.

"What are you doing?" she asked the man on her sofa, who was currently playing with a fake flower that Ron had gotten her.

"I saw a couple at that muggle park across the street some time ago. The man was holding a flower, and he was plucking out the petals one by one." He started taking off the petals in a one-by-one pattern.

"Oh, that's a muggle thing," she said, "Each petal represents if your partner loves you or not, and the last petal determines your answer."

"Why can't they just ask their partner?" he questioned. He was still taking out the petals.

"People get really desperate sometimes, and they result to a bloody flower to find their answer." She joked. As she said that, Malfoy took out the last petal, and a ghost of a smile was on his face.

"Is it ever right?"

"It gets lucky guesses once in a while." She answered.

Before he could reply, however, there was a knock on the door. Wondering who could be visiting her, Hermione went over to the door and opened it to find someone she hasn't seen in a while.

"Zabini?"

* * *

><p><strong>I got a bit too lazy to edit it. Tell me if there's any mistakes if you just can't stand seeing them. ;p . Hope you liked this chapter, and there will be more soon. I PROMISE. (i just need some inspiration hehe.)<strong>


	8. Stupid Zabini

**A/N: Was it too long a wait? I feel pretty proud for finishing on time, excuse my arrogance. I stayed up last night just pushing myself to write more, so hopefully this is acceptable.**

* * *

><p>"Why, hello Granger."<p>

"What is it with Slytherings showing up in my life now?" Hermione asked before gesturing Blaise in.

He chuckled at Hermione while putting an arm around her and kissing her on the top of her head, earning a tilt of a head from Draco.

"How've you been, bushy?" He asked, completely ignoring Draco's confused expression.

"Just peachy—before _you_ showed up, anyway." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, is it just me or are you two practically best friends now" asked Malfoy, who had a frown beginning to form on his pale face.

"Draco! I did _not_ see you there!" Blaise said in such a way that proved that he did, indeed, see him there but chose not to do anything about it.

Hermione sighed at Draco, who was silently asking for an answer, "I used to work at this library, and Blaise used to come every week or so. We got on rather well." Draco scoffed.

"Strange, because you pair never got on well at Hogwarts," he replied.

"Not like you two have either, but I come to find you on her couch playing with a flower. You gone soft on me, mate?" Blaise smirked.

"Shove your face up your arse, it'll do all of us a favor." Draco mirrored his smirk before the two started laughing.

"Now that you two have finished flirting, what in Merlin's name are you doing here, Zabini?" Hermione asked the Italian.

"Well, I was just planning to stop by and greet a late Christmas to a little bookworm, but things got a bit interesting," he looked pointedly at Draco.

"And what, pray tell, is Draco doing here?" Blaise asked Hermione with his eyes kept on said boy, who was trying to look at anything besides the tanned Slytherin.

"We're, er…" Hermione trailed off. This was hard to answer because she didn't _know_ if Malfoy would want Blaise knowing. Putting all titles concerning being the "Brightest Witch of Her Age" aside, Hermione shamefully admitted that she did not know how to answer this one.

Thankfully, Malfoy answered for her, "We're seeing each other," he said, "the darn woman couldn't keep her hands off me. I finally agreed to date her and then—" before he could finish, Hermione had already lunged forward to thump his forehead.

"You git, that is so off what happened!"

Malfoy rubbed his forehead with a scowl, keeping all thoughts of how pretty she looked when she was angry aside, "Fine. Weasley dumped her and she was a bloody mess, so now we're bringing out the green monster out of Weasel by dating.

Not only was Blaise's blank face intolerable, the fact that he burst out laughing was simply too much for Hermione, who ended up smacking his chest until he stopped.

"You bloody Slytherins, I swear!" She yelled out in frustration. Blaise grinned wildly before putting his arm back around her shoulders.

"Never thought you had it in you, bushy. You know, to agree with that kind of plan? I thought you and Weasel were quite the best mates." Hermione tried to ignore the tinge of guilt she felt when Blaise said those words, and instead glared at him, to which he good-naturedly mirrored her actions.

* * *

><p>Malfoy was getting tired of feeling left out. The two were too close, both physically and socially, for his liking. He wasn't jealous, nay; he was merely… <em>bothered<em> by the fact that he was not getting any attention from Granger. Wait, pardon?

_You're losing it, Malfoy, _he thought, _you're probably just hungry. Speaking of hungry…_

"Ahem. Sorry to cut your reunion a tad bit short, but I do believe Granger was on her way to fetch dinner."

"Oh, yes!" Hermione said. Malfoy smirked a bit in satisfactory. Although Blaise was his mate, the boy was bothering him. He was openly flirting with _his_ supposed girlfriend, and that was completely unacceptable. Fortunately, it was good riddance now.

"Blaise, how about you stay for dinner?" Hermione asked.

Not only did the stupid git accept her offer, he sent a smirk Draco's way with a mischievous flint in his eyes. Draco tried his best not to flip the bird at said stupid git.

"Great, I'll be back in a few. You two catch up a bit while I'm gone," she waved a little before putting on her coat and scarf and walking out the door. The door clicked close and the two men stared each other down. Malfoy spoke first.

"How are you, Zabini? Been busy with anything? Draco asked him casually.

"Between the two of us, I think it's you that's been quite busy, Malfoy," Blaise started, "do you fancy her or something?"

"Oh please, you're the one who can't keep your hands off of her." Malfoy retorted.

"Ah yes, but the fact that you noticed _and_ that you're making a big deal out of it shows that Weasel isn't the only green monster running amok."

"She doesn't mean anything to me. She's just a game I'm playing for the entertainment I can get out of it."

Blaise scoffed, not believing a word.

* * *

><p>Little did poor Malfoy know that a certain witch, who stupidly forgot her wand, was just outside the door.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh snap, some plot action now! Hope you liked it. :) .**


End file.
